videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Television Smash Brothers
Television Smash Brothers is the new type of Smash Brothers, Instead features characters from Television Shows. Characters Playable Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants Default-SpongeBob the yellow fun sponge that loves to do things, Such as, Bubble-Blowing, Reef-Blowing, Jellyfishing, And working at SpongeBob's favorite part-time job in the whole universe! *Patrick Star Default-Patrick is the dumb, But sometimes intelligent starfish that is best friends with SpongeBob. *Squidward Tentacles Unlockable-Squidward is the squid of Bikini Bottom, And often gets aggravated by the two neighbors, Patrick, And SpongeBob. *Timmy Turner Default-Timmy Turner is the kid with Fairy Godparents', That are very odd in some ways, The Title, Timmy often gets stuck in school by the evil teached, Denzel Crocker. *Cosmo Unlockable-Cosmo is the idiot fairy of Timmy's, However tries to show he is a loyal father, And husband. *Homer Simpson Default-Homer is the hero of the ABC comedy television show, The Simpsons. Homer is the drinking husband of Marge, But he shows that he can be a loyal father, And husband. *Peter Griffin Default-Peter is the hero of the FOX comedy television show, The Family Guy. Just like Homer, He is a heavy drinker, But shows he can be a loyal father, And husband. *Stewie Griffin Default-Stewie is the half evil baby from The Family Guy. He once invented This Time Machine whenever things go to shit, He changes them from the past. *Brian Griffin Unlockable-Brian is the 7 year old talking white Labrador from The Family Guy. Brian is Stewie's & Peter's best friends. Brian does not get along with The Griffin's neighbor, Quagmire. *Stan Smith Unlockable-Stan is the CIA agent of the FOX animated television show, The American Dad! *Sheldon Cooper Unlockable-Sheldon is the scientist from the CBS television show, The Big Bang Theory. Sheldon has a roommate in the apartment, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. *Leonard Hofstadter Unlockable-Leonard is Sheldon's best friend from the CBS television show, The Big Bang Theory. Leonard has an ex-wife named, Penny. *Rajesh Koothrappali Unlockable-Rajesh, Or known as Raj by friends, Is the Indian friend of the guys from the CBS television show, The Big Bang Theory. *Mordecai Unlockable-Mordecai is the talking blue jay from the television cartoon show, The Regular Show. The Mordecai is best friends with Rigby. *Rigby Default-Rigby is the talking raccoon from, The Regular Show. Rigby is best friends with Mordecai. *Benson Unlockable-Benson is the talking gumball machine from, The Regular Show. *Finn Default-Finn The Human is the hero of the television show, Adventure Time. Finn is the hero who always wants to find adventure with his loyal dog, Jake. *Jake Default-Jake The Dog is the yellow dog from the television show, Adventure Time. Jake can turn into anything. *The Ice King Unlockable-The Ice King is the true villain of, Adventure Time. *Gumball Waterson Unlockable-The dog from the animated television series, The Amazing World Of Gumball. Gumball is friends with the talking fish with leg's, Darwin. *Darwin Default-Darwin is the talking fish with legs from the animated television series, The Amazing World Of Gumball. He is best friend with Gumball. *Pikachu Default-Pikachu is the electric, And most famous Pokémon of all time. Pikachu fights other Pokémon to defeat Mewtwo. *Ash Default-Ash is The Pokémon Trainer for Pikachu. Ash tried to help Pikachu fight for years, And loves him very much. *Lucario Unlockable-Lucario is the Aura-Type Pokémon from Pokémon, And its unknown if he is evil or nice. *Steve Burns Unlockable-Steve Burns is the preschool teacher for the kids television show, Blue's Clues. *Blue Unlockable-Blue is the blue preshool dog from, Blue's Clues. *Slippery-Soap Unlockable-Slippery-Soap is the talking soap from Blue's Clues. *Shrek Unlockable-Shrek is the film character from the DreamWorks famous movie series, Shrek. Shrek is an green ogre. *Jimmy Neutron Unlockable-Neutron is the kid boy genius from The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron-Boy Genius! He has two friends named, Sheen, And Carl. *Megaman Unlockable-Megaman is the half robot, Half kid from the Megaman series, However this Megaman is based heavily on the anime, Obviously. MORE CHARACTERS SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Cartoon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Platformers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros.